1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new and improved construction and design for a cosmetic compact and, in particular, for a compact with an extendable applicator and a method for using such a compact.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Basically, it has been a problem in the prior art to provide a cosmetic compact which is inexpensive, highly functional but small in size. Exemplary of the prior art are U.K. Patent Specification No. 310,139 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,442,541; 3,442,414 and 3,729,011.